


WIP Supernatural Fic 11: Wolf

by PrincessMarth



Series: Supernatural Works In Progress [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Definitely OOC Sam, F/M, Here's a wolf fic, More weird biology, Werewolves, get used to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMarth/pseuds/PrincessMarth
Summary: WORK IN PROGRESS: Sam is a werewolf, meets another werewolf. Wolf pack dynamics are in play, in a totally scientifically inaccurate way.





	WIP Supernatural Fic 11: Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This is the eleventh story in my Supernatural series, written about a month after I'd started the show in 2013. I think I'd finished one season at this point, so again, had not met Gabriel or Castiel. Also, the Angeli/Eidolon thing is from another fanfic that I can't currently remember; so if anyone can help me credit them for the idea, it would be greatly appreciated.

It’s in one of the countless motels that she’s stayed in where she finds him. Jenna is wandering the halls, looking for the vending machine, when she spots him. He’s enormous, tall with broad shoulders, and long, shaggy hair. He smells familiar, like a combination of home and the awful secret buried inside of her. He sniffs the air, almost delicately, and then does a double take as he looks at her. She walks up close to him, close enough to reach out and grab his hand if she wanted, and gives him a wide eyed stare. 

“Are you…” he says, trailing off. 

“If you mean…then yeah, I am.” she mumbles, twisting her toe into the ground. All she wants to do at the moment is climb him like a tree and not let go. 

“Is there someone with you?” he asks, voice rumbling like thunder above her. 

“No, I’m alone.” When he hears that, he picks her up effortlessly, slings her over his shoulder, and walks back to his room. 

“You’re going to stay with me.” He says quietly. He opens the door to a motel room that is identical to her own, and puts her down on the bed. 

“Are you hungry? Tired?” he asks. 

“Pretty sleepy. I was going to go to…oh!” she startles as Sam starts to take off his jeans. 

“You can borrow a shirt if you want to be more comfortable.” he offers her a large white t-shirt, which she slips on, before wriggling out of her other clothes. Sam’s down to his boxers as he climbs into the bed, sliding under the sheets. Jenna gets under the blankets as well, and lets out a little squeak as Sam tugs her close to his warm body. She presses her face into his chest as strong arms wrap around her body. 

“Is this okay?” he murmurs into her neck. 

“Yes.” she sighs happily, twining her legs through his. She falls asleep moments later, listening to the slow, steady pounding of his heart. They stay like that, comfortably intertwined, until the morning, when Gabriel bursts through the door, Dean and Castiel in tow. 

“Wake up, sleeping beauty!” he yells, leaping onto the bed. He lands on top of Sam, which jolts the two of them awake.  
Jenna moves away from Sam, which allows Gabriel to fall between them. She catches a whiff of something coming off the man, something heady and intense that she wanted to dive into. She wraps her arms around his waist, nuzzling her head into his shoulder. 

“Sam? Not that I mind having attractive women snuggle with me first thing in the morning, but do you want to tell me who this is?” asks Gabriel turning his head towards Sam. 

“She’s like me, Gabriel. We, uh…scented each other? I guess that’s what you’d call it, in the hallway last night.” Gabriel looks down at her.

“So, little wolf, you want to tell me your name?” 

“Jenna.” she mumbles into his stomach. Gabriel reaches out and runs his fingers through her hair. 

“Gabriel, are you sure that this is safe? We do not know this girl.” says Castiel, standing at the foot of the bed. 

“Cas, its fine. Sam’s not the only one who can smell her.” says Gabriel quietly. Gabriel sits up, hauling Jenna into his lap, who has gone boneless. 

“Sam, you two didn’t fuck, did you?” asks Dean, noticing the piles of clothing on the floor. 

“Always the charmer, Dean, and no, we didn’t.” says Sam exasperatedly. Jenna curls around Gabriel, legs wrapping tightly around his waist. 

“Sam?” she whispers, looking over Gabriel’s shoulder. 

“Yeah?”

“Why does he smell so good? I mean, you smell nice, but he smells…I can’t even describe it properly.” she finishes, blush spreading across her cheeks. 

“Gabriel is a pseudo-Alpha. Not actually a wolf, but he lets out Alpha scents.” Gabriel grins and nips gently at her neck. 

“Yes, little wolf, I am Sammy’s Alpha, so it’s my job to watch out for the big galoot.” He looks down at her, and she’s shaking, almost on the verge of crying.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, frowning. 

“I…I’ve been alone for so long…it’s nice to meet people like me, who know about this thing.” Gabriel gently strokes her back. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay. I’ll take care of you.” 

“Gabriel, we can’t take her with us.” says Dean, sitting down heavily on the side of the bed. 

“Yes, Gabriel, more people just add to the danger.” mentions Castiel.

“We can’t leave her here. I’m surprised she’s managed to last this long without an Alpha. You aren’t an Angeli, are you?” he asks Jenna. 

“Angeli? What’s that?” 

“Angeli means that you were born as a half wolf. Eidolon, which I’m assuming you are from that answer, means that you were bit, scratched, etc.” She lifts the edge of her t-shirt, where there is a bite-shaped scar on her side. 

“I was attacked, yeah. This fucking enormous thing just came out of nowhere, took a big chunk out of me.”

“How did you escape then?” asks Dean. 

“I’m a gymnast, so I’m quick with good reflexes. I rolled away, gave it a nice hard kick to the crotch, and ran the hell out of there.” 

“Pretty impressive.” he admits begrudgingly. 

“So how have you been dealing with the transformation? I haven’t met another Eidolon before.” asks Sam. She snorts. 

“Dealing? You mean blacking out for three days, and waking up covered in blood and guts? Yeah, if that’s dealing, I guess I’m doing okay. Mostly, I just go out into the woods beforehand and ditch my clothes somewhere that I’ll be able to find them again.” 

“See Dean? We have to take her with us.” says Sam. He looks over at Jenna. 

“Gabe has helped me a lot; I can even transform and remember. Watch this.” he gets off the bed, and moments later, there is a huge, russet coloured wolf sitting on the ground. Jenna leaps off the bed, and grabs the key card from her jean’s pocket. 

“No, no, no this cannot be happening, not here…” she moans, as her skin starts to ripple. Jenna dives through Castiel’s legs, and flings the door open. Forgetting that she’s just in a pair of panties and Sam’s too-large white tee, she races towards the stairs, her body shifting visibly.

“Fuck!” yells Dean, racing after her. He’s fast, but as he’s about to catch the hem of her shirt, she does a flip, kicking him square in the jaw.

“Dean!” says Castiel, rushing towards him. 

“Step aside Dean, I got this.” says Gabriel, coming out into the hall.

“Stop.” he says, and everyone looks at him. His voice sounds strange to everyone but Sam and Jenna, as if it’s suddenly taken on a heavier, deeper tone. 

“What are you…” asks Dean, and then watches as Jenna comes to a screeching halt a foot away from the stairwell. 

“Sit.” he says. Jenna sits down roughly, legs splayed out on the floor. 

“Stay.” he finishes. She struggles to move, to disobey a direct Alpha command, but it is useless. It’s as if she’s glued to the floor. 

“Fuck you, man.” she says, still shaking. She has her head clenches tightly in her hands, as if she’s trying to prevent it from floating away.

“Not gonna change in the hallway, not gonna change in the hallway…” Gabriel comes over to her, with Sam following behind him, still struggling into his jeans. 

“Don’t do that again, okay?” he says quietly. 

“Don’t you fucking tell me what to do! I could have killed you! I’m trying to keep a goddamn lid on this shit, and you guys come along and it’s like lighting a match in a paper factory!” She breathes heavily. 

“Dean, do you see what I mean now? One whiff of proper wolf and she’s down for the count. We have to take her with us, otherwise we could be endangering innocent people.” says Gabriel, turning towards Dean. 

“She does have a mean kick, but I don’t see what exactly the danger is.” he says, rubbing his jaw.

“It’s probably because I stepped in to help Sammy before he did anything. You haven’t seen what they can really do.” 

“I’ve killed people, I think.” she mentions, which turns everyone’s eyes towards her. 

“…What?” says Dean, flabbergasted. 

“Well, I don’t remember doing it, but I wake up next to dead people all the time. I’m pretty sure it was me.” she states, matter of factly. 

“H…how many?” 

“How long have you been an Eidolon for?” asks Sam. 

“3 months.” Sam does a quick calculation. 

“So you need one heart a day, times three days in the cycle…oh god.” 

“Sam, do not take the lord’s name in…” says Castiel, before Dean interrupts him. 

“Cas, it’s a special circumstance.” he looks over at Sam. 

“Are you trying to tell me that this girl, the one currently incapacitated in the hallway by the sound of Gabriel’s voice, has killed nine people?” 

“Yeah, that seems about right.” she says. 

“Okay, Gabriel, we’ll take the menace to society with us.” sighs Dean. 

“I am not a menace!” 

“Oh, and killing nine people doesn’t make you a menace?” 

“I didn’t kill them. The wolf did.” 

“Still counts.” She sticks her tongue out at him. She then looks down at herself.

“Oh god, I don’t have any... can you let me up off the floor so I can get my clothes?” She looks small suddenly, nothing like the manic girl flailing down the hall a few moments before. Gabriel picks her up, carrying her towards the room. 

“Can’t have you running off again, kiddo.” He brings her to the room, setting her down on the floor carefully. She slips on her jeans, socks, and shoes, electing to carry her bra and shirt. 

“I gotta go get my things.” she says quietly. 

“I’ll take her.” says Sam. She leads him towards the elevator, and they silently ride up to her floor. When they get to her room, she quickly swipes the card and they go in. There are clothes strewn about the room, as well as various bags of foodstuff. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize that me turning would trigger you.” he says, watching her throw things into a pink backpack. 

“It’s okay. I’m more concerned with that other guy, Gabriel, you said his name was?”

“He’s a good guy.” she turns to him, a worried expression crossing her face. 

“You don’t understand. I hate being out of control. Years of being a gymnast, having my mother dictate when and where I was supposed to go, eat, and do, has kind of conditioned me, in a way. The only thing I have control over is my own body, and I don’t even get that all the time with this wolf thing. Now some guy steps in and with one word, it’s like I have nothing.” she spits out bitterly. Sam crosses the room in two easy steps and gathers her into his arms. He leans down, and kisses her on the jaw. She’s startled, momentarily, and then kisses him back. The wolf starts to flare inside of him, and he bites down hard on her shoulder. Sam’s eyes go pitch black, and in seconds he’s tossing her onto the bed, roughly mouthing at a nipple through her shirt. Her nimble fingers undo his jeans, and then start to work on her own. Her hips are thrusting up to meet his, even as he’s yanking her panties off. He buries himself inside of her, relentlessly pounding away as if his life depended on it. She comes with a howl, thighs quaking as he finishes up. He collapses on top of her, spread across the bed like a starfish. 

“Wow, you really know how to make a girl feel better.” she says shakily.


End file.
